In order to transmit data effectively between a computer and periphery equipments thereof, electrical connectors using different communication standards have been developed. These electrical connectors comprise the USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface and the eSATA (external Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) interface, etc, wherein the USB interfaces may further include the USB2.0 interface and the USB3.0 interface.
With the development of the technology, the computer is becoming more compact to save space, thus, an electrical connector integrated with both the USB 2.0 interface and the USB 3.0 interface, and even further with the eSATA interface, is proposed. For instance, in an electrical connector integrated with both the USB2.0 interface and the USB3.0 interface, the conductive terminals according with the USB2.0 communication standard and the conductive terminals according with the USB3.0 communication standard are provided respectively at two surfaces of an insulation body.
Such electrical connectors are used in an electronic device, such as a computer, a camera, a video camera and e-book and the like, and are electrically connected with a periphery apparatus via a further corresponding electrical connector, so that the data communication between the electronic device and the periphery apparatus thereof is performed.
However, in the above known electrical connector, the conductive terminals according with the USB2.0 communication standard and the conductive terminals according with the USB3.0 communication standard are respectively connected with data processing circuits in the electronic device through independent signal transmission circuits. Therefore, larger space inside the electronic apparatus is still occupied. Further, in use, the above known electrical connector cannot indicate which one of the signal transmission circuits for the USB2.0 interface and the signal transmission circuit for the USB3.0 interface is in an operation state.